


I will make you hurt

by reetsu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: “I was afraid you were going to leave, but I didn’t want any of this to happen.”“Don’t cry, I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to be in pain.""No matter how hard you tried to push me away, I refused to let you go.""There's no need to apologize. Just remember that here is where you belong."“There you go crying again. Do you think it solves anything?”——New stories, still no happy endings.





	1. I didn’t mean to hurt you [Keith/Lance]

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy the first stories got such a good reception. It made me want to write more.

“I’m sorry, Lance, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Keith pressed gentle kisses on Lance’s forehead, not minding how cold Lance’s skin felt against his lips. 

He had wrapped a blanket around Lance and laid him on his lap. At first it looked like Lance was asleep, with his head resting on Keith’s shoulder, but the bloodstain on the pink fluffy blanket gave it away that this wasn’t a happy scenario.

Keith’s eyes were red and his nose was stuffy from crying so much. He kept apologizing, even though Lance could not longer hear him. 

The memories of what happened were a blur. He remembered yelling, he remembered grabbing Lance so he couldn’t get away, he remembered how terrified Lance was. But he doesn’t remember reaching for his knife. 

Everything went black and then he was kneeling down next to Lance’s body on the floor, his hands bloody and his knife still buried beneath his boyfriend’s rib cage.

“I was afraid you were going to leave, but I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

Keith heard the door to his (and Lance’s) home opening and footsteps.

“Keith? Lance? Are you guys here?”

It was Shiro.

“Don’t worry, Lance.” He whispered, his fingers brushing brown locks. “I won’t let anyone take you away from me.”

The door to his room opened. “Keith?”

Keith gripped the handle of his knife.


	2. Don’t cry, I’m not mad [Keith/Lance]

“I’m back. I brought food and some medicine.”

“...”  
“Your wrists are all scratched. Did you pull on your restrains again?”

“...”

“I will patch them up later, first I’m going to give you the antibiotics.”

“...”

“Open your mouth, Lance. You need these or your wound will get infected.”

“...”

“Lance, please, I don’t want to have to force pills down your throat again.”

“...”

“There you go. See, things are so much easier if you comply.”

“...”

“I’m going to check on your wound.”

“...”

“You’re bleeding through your bandages., I told you not to move too much or the stitches would open.”

“...”

“Don’t cry, I’m not mad. I just don’t want you to be in pain. I will fix this, don’t worry. I promised I would take good care of you, didn’t I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the alternate ending where Lance survives being stabbed, but Keith keeps him captive and takes care of Lance himself.   
> Which ending to this story did you like best?


	3. At first I thought I was keeping you safe [Thace/Krolia]

You were so scrawny and your hair was a mess, but when I saw you beating up the other Blades that were twice your size, I was so impressed.

And as we grew up, you continued to amaze me, Krolia. 

You always mopped the floor with me at training and enjoyed reminding me about it. During missions, when the situation seemed dire, you told me to “shut up and trust you” and because of it we would succeed and come back alive. You liked mocking Kolivan after he gave you another lecture and you could get everyone, including me, to laugh at your impression of him.

Ulaz joked about how I had a crush. I told him he was just imagining things, but the truth is he was right, I just didn’t want to admit it.

The once smallest and dirtiest member of Marmora had become the most beautiful thing I had ever set my eyes on.

I wasn’t the only one to notice. The other males started to court you, but none was fitting to be your mate. 

I don’t know why I ever thought I was.

When you rejected me, I was hurt. I would have been a caring mate, we could have had a family together, keep you and our children safe at all costs.

No matter how hard you tried to push me away, I refused to let you go.

The scream of pain that you let out once I sank my teeth in your neck still haunts me at night. The way you looked at me horrified and livid, baring your teeth, tears streaming down your face, is burned into my memory.

At first I thought I was keeping you safe from any undesired males by doing it, knowing that the mark would show that you were already claimed by someone else and would keep them away. But then I came to realize I did it because I didn’t want you to be with anyone else but me.

You refused to talk to me after what I did, and I understand. 

I just wish I had gotten the chance to apologize before you were sent to Earth.


	4. Go back to sleep [Sendak/Shiro]

"Sendak?"

"..."

"I know you're awake."

"What is it?"

"I had one of those dream again."

"We've talked about this."

"I was in the desert, looking out at the sunrise. A boy with black hair was there. I've seen him in other dreams before, but his face is always blurry."

"Go back to sleep."

"I feel like I know him. That I used to know him. Maybe he helped me."

"Shiro, I already told you. There was no one in that planet, you were completely alone and wandering all by yourself. If we hadn't tracked you down and brought you back, you would have died there."

"But there has to be a reason why I keep dreaming about him."

" The doctors said the crash affected your memory a bit, so you might feel like there are some gaps. I've known you for so long. You were raised by the empire, you've grown surrounded by galra soldiers. This boy you keep talking about has never been a part of your life, I'm sure of it."  
"..."  
"You should rest."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm overthinking this."

"There's no need to apologize. Just remember that here is where you belong."

——

"He has been asking questions again, hasn't he?"

"I'm afraid the druids still haven't successfully erased all the memories from his head."


	5. My dear emperor [Lotor/evil!Lance]

“Please don’t leave me, Lance.”

“There you go crying again. Do you think it solves anything?”

“Please...” He choked. “I don’t want to be alone.”

“What would your soldiers say if they saw their emperor on his knees crying like a child?”

He hanged his head low, fat tears rolling down his face, his body shaking as he was wracked by sobs. 

Lotor suddenly felt a warm hand caressing his cheek. He leaned into the touch. 

“Come on, stop it already.” He said in a gentle one, thumbing away a tear. 

Lotor looked up and saw that Lance now had a softer expression.

“I’m staying by your side, but you have to promise you will do everything I ask of you.” Lance smiled as he tucked a lock of silver hair behind his ear.

Lotor closed his eyes. “I will.”

“Good.” Lance leaned down and kissed the top of his head. “My dear emperor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So which one was your favorite?

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn’t want to make any sequels for the first short stories since I liked leaving them with open endings, but this one made me feel like giving it a short continuation. Next chapter is an alternate ending of this story where Lance survives, but it’s still not a happy ending.


End file.
